


En Navidad

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, M/M, Sexo con extraños, Soledad, dedos en el culo, me ha quedado un poco PWP, mystrade, no era mi intencion, ok si, penetracion anal, regalo navideño, sentimientos enfrentados, sexo por autocompasion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic pertenece al intercambio de navidad del evento Santa Slash de Facebook.<br/>Mi compañera Nimirie pidió el siguiente prompt:<br/>"Myc y Greg no se conocen, es cosa una noche para no sentirse tan solos en Navidad... O será que puede haber algo más???"<br/>espero que te guste OTP!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



Navidad. La época mas feliz del año… para algunos. Pero para otros, no es mas que la época que mas depresiones, suicidios y asesinatos tiene de todo el año.

 

Greg Lestrade lo sabe bien. Principalmente porque trabaja de policía, y tiene que sufrir la vorágine de sangre que surge en estas fechas señaladas. Y también porque, tiene que sufrir su propio infierno personal de soledad mientras el resto de la humanidad es feliz rodeado de sus seres queridos.

 

Hubo un tiempo en que Greg pasaba las navidades con su mujer y dos hijas, con sus padres, con sus cuñados y sus respectivas familias… Pero ese tiempo llegó a su fin cuando su mujer le engañó con su profesor de educación física, cuando sus hijas ya fueron mayores, cuando sus padres murieron, cuando la familia que le quedaba en realidad era la familia de su ex mujer.

 

Rodeado de este maravilloso espíritu navideño, solo pudo hacer lo que nadie haría en navidad (o en realidad mas gente de la que se piensa): ir a tomar una copa a un pub y, con suerte, no volver a casa solo.

 

*

Navidad. La época mas feliz del año… para algunos. Para algunos peces de colores de mente simple que no pueden ver mas allá de las luces de colores que les aturden para que sean compradores compulsivos y esclavos del “espíritu navideño”. Pero para otros, no es mas que una época de trabajo, incrementos de la seguridad nacional, cierre de transacciones diplomáticas y una buena cantidad de trabajo burocrático extra.

 

Mycroft Holmes lo sabe bien. Principalmente porque Él es el Gobierno Británico. Porque la mejor navidad la vivió con la tierna edad de 7 años, cuando le regalaron un hermano pequeño, un niño que era su alegría y felicidad. Pero cuando se volvió adolescente, la frivolidad y el hedonismo de la sociedad habían hecho de los hermanos Holmes los hombres fríos que eran ahora. La navidad era algo externo a ellos, o eso querían creer. Dejar esas festividades para la gente mundana, y ellos poder concentrarse en algo mas importante.

 

Pero cuando su trabajo esta casi terminado y piensa en regresar a esa gran y solitaria casa, piensa, por un momento de debilidad, que desearía que hubiera alguien esperándolo. Y es en ese momento cuando ya no puede pensar en volver a su casa, cuando decide ir a un pub de los peces de colores, tomar una copa y, tal vez, con mucha suerte, no volver a casa solo.

 

*

Nada mas poner un pié en el Pub local, Mycroft sabia que había sido un error. Los cuatro feligreses de esta triste congregación de desgraciados estaban esparcidos por el bar dejando un cómodo espacio de uno a otro. Nada podía ser mas deprimente… oh, si, era cierto, su enorme casa fría y solitaria…

 

No queriendo acomodarse demasiado se sentó en la barra. La bebida no estaba tan mal como se podía imaginar, probablemente el brebaje mas caro de todo el establecimiento, pero por lo menos pasable. Le dio un gran trago notando la quemazón en la garganta y el tenue calor en el estomago. Si, probablemente con unas 2 o 7 copas mas, su vida no parecería tan solitaria. ¿el calor en su estomago podía ser una sensación reconfortante? ¿o tal vez solo una ulcera? Conociéndose lo mas probable era lo segundo.

 

*

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. A este pub no venían hombres como el que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Y viendo la mirada que estaba dando a lo que veía, muy probablemente no volvería.

Fue una sorpresa que, después de un paso vacilante, diera otros mas decididos y se sentara en la barra a solo dos banquetas de él.

Bueno, quien no arriesga no gana.

Greg se movió esas dos banquetas y se sentó al lado del hombre que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras tragaba una gran bocanada de su bebida.

 

-¿Un mal día, compañero?- El hombre pelirrojo se volvió hacia el como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Pero esa expresión perpleja solo duró unos instantes, y en un parpadeo desapareció formándose una expresión aburrida y algo altiva.

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo con una mirada calculadora y, por extraño que parezca parece que le gustó lo que vio, su expresión se suavizó y le dio una media sonrisa triste antes de contestar.

-¿algún día de estas fechas no lo es? - Greg se fijó en el traje a medida y los elegantes movimientos y probablemente estaba hablando con un hombre de negocios o un banquero o… un kingsman? Ok, no debería haber visto esa película.

Greg suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara cansada.

-Supongo que si. La vida real puede ser un asco cuando no tienes 8 años y estas deseando irte a dormir para que llegue cuanto antes la mañana de navidad.- Le dio un trago a su bebida queriendo quitarse el mal sabor de boca de esas palabras tan deprimentes. Si estaba queriendo ligar con ese hombre lo estaba haciendo realmente mal, pero tampoco era su culpa que no hubiera intentado un avance con un hombre desde la universidad.

El hombre le miró de nuevo.

-Supongo que ser parte de la justicia, es en estos días un duro trabajo. ¿me equivoco?

Greg dio una carcajada ronca.

-No, no te equivocas. Debo tener la palabra policía escrito en rótulos de neón en la frente. ¿y tu? ¿tienes un trabajo que sea duro en estos días?

El hombre desvió la mirada y se fijo en su baso que parecía muy interesante en estos momentos.

-Digamos que tengo una posición en el gobierno. Y como debes saber en estos días ser un burócrata es un duro trabajo.- Greg asintió, así que no banquero, ni negocios, ni kingsman… funcionario? Suponía que no todo era romanticismo, el papeleo no se haría por si solo.-Aunque he de reconocer que ser el mejor en lo que haces hace que todo sea mas… agotador.

Al mirarle podía ver que no hablaba en broma. Ese hombre parecía deshecho, mucho mas de lo que se sentía el propio Greg. Podría imaginarlo tal como había entrado, altivo y sin una arruga en su traje, pero la expresión de su cara denotaba que no había tenido un día de descanso en años.

Ninguno estaba en sus 20 años, ninguno dudaba de que lo que estaban haciendo era solo “charla” en un bar, Greg lo supo en el momento que el hombre le dio un mirada evaluadora, y le dio su aprobación con esa media sonrisa.

Así que no había porque jugar mas.

-¿el mejor?- El hombre le miró con una caída de ojos seductora y una delgada ceja levantada.

-El numero uno.- afirmo con voz grave y Greg supo que había llegado el momento. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar haciendo que la mirada del hombre se desviara a su boca.

-¿no crees que el numero uno es un numero muy solitario?

El hombre se inclinó ligeramente hacia el cerrando las distancias para hablar en su oído.

-No cuando se encuentra con otro uno. ¿te gustaría compañía esta noche?

Bueno, eso era mas un ronroneo y una afirmación que una pregunta. Greg intentó tragar con la garganta seca.

-Joder, si. Mi casa. Está a una manzana.

El hombre puso un billete encima de la barra y se levantó sin mediar palabra, Greg hizo lo mismo y le siguió al exterior del bar.

*

Algo le había hecho actuar de ese modo tan fuera de carácter. Probablemente esos ojos chocolate, o ese pelo plateado, o esa sonrisa de dientes estúpidamente grandes… o un todo.. o igual nada. Igual no era por el hombre en si, si no porque “alguien” se había acercado a el en un bar, había entablado una conversación banal y le había hecho sentir deseable. Quizá podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, hombre o mujer, que le hubiera prestado un poco de atención sin conocerle o juzgarle.

 

Pero tal vez no era así. Por que al caminar hacia la casa de ese hombre junto a el, cruzando miradas esperanzadas, nerviosas y avergonzadas, no podía pensar en ir a casa de alguien que no tuviera esa mirada cálida y esa sonrisa boba en el rostro.

 

Se pararon delante de un edificio de apartamentos que había tenido tiempos mejores. Cuando le vio meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar las llaves le dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

 

-Mycroft.- El hombre se giró con una mirada desconcertada.- Mi nombre. Me llamo Mycroft.- La sonrisa de enormes dientes apareció.

-Greg.- cambio las llaves de mano y se la tendió, dándole un firme apretón profesional cuando el la aceptó.- ¿Mycroft? Ese es tu nombre real?

Sonaba divertido mas que molesto, así que solo le dio un encogimiento de hombros.

-Mis padres eran muy dados a poner los nombres de herencia familiar. - Parecía que por ser que necesitaba este hombre para sonreír era un poco de honestidad. Si todo en este mundo fuera tan sencillo…

-Mycroft es poco común, pero no es un nombre tan terrible.- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta mientras hablaba.-¿que tal…. Myc?

Aunque estaba de espaldas casi pudo oír como Mycroft se erizaba.

-Dios santo! No! Mycroft, yo odio las abreviaturas. Y por cierto… es Gregory?

-Sip, pero solo mi abuela me llamaba así.

Al llevar al pequeño ascensor era como si la intimidad fuera obligada. Mycroft podía oler la colonia barata pero agradable y si se esforzaba lo suficiente casi podía notar la diferencia de temperatura que desprendía el cuerpo de Gregory en comparación con el frio del exterior.

Bajó la voz en un tono mas intimo.

-Me gusta Gregory…- el ronroneo fue intencionado, y surgió su efecto. El hombre se giró enfrentándolo mirándolo de cerca.

-Me gusta como suena cuando lo pronuncias así.

Ninguno pudo evitarlo, de hecho para eso estaban aquí después de todo. Cerraron las distancias y sus labios se encontraron en un breve pero eléctrico beso. Labios cálidos contra fríos y rasurado apurado contra sombra de barba. Polos opuestos atrayéndose como potentes imanes.

El “Ding” de la llegada del ascensor al piso de Gregory los hizo separarse a regañadientes.

No había sido lo que había querido Mycroft para esta noche, había pensado en algo impersonal, pasional y primitivo. Un mano a mano rápido tal vez, no este casto beso cálido, casi robado en un ascensor. Había querido un desconocido sin rostro que lo follara de manera brutal para hacer que se desconectara su cerebro, no un “Gregory” de ojos de dulce chocolate y agradable compañía.

Entonces lo vio claro. Si era solo una noche, quería todo. Todo lo que no iba a tener nunca mas. Lo que había estado negándose día a día desde la pubertad.

Una relación.

Aunque fuera por una noche, quería tener una pareja, algo que recordar en sus noches de soledad futuras. Una agradable experiencia de una noche de navidad en pareja.

Cogió la manga de Gregory antes de que abriera la puerta y se acerco un poco indeciso.

-yo…- se humedeció los labios dándose tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Quiero pedirte algo, antes de empezar.

Gregory le miró sin comprender, pero asintió con la cabeza, como si estubiera esperando algún tipo de propuesta pervertida… que probablemente sonaría así cuando lo dijera en alto.

Era estúpido la petición, y probablemente este hombre podría tener a cualquiera tan solo chasqueando dos dedos, y Mycroft iba a pedirle la cosa mas bizarra que probablemente había oído en su vida.

-Ey…- le cogió la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.- si te lo has pensado mejor, o si hay cualquier problema solo tienes que decírmelo.

Podía ver la verdad y la preocupación en la mirada chocolate, cosa que le hacia todavía mas reticente a hacer la propuesta.

-Estamos solos, el día de navidad, buscando a alguien en un pub para no pasar la noche deprimiéndonos cada vez mas. Pero esto no es menos deprimente ¿no crees?- Gregory bajo la mano y frunció las cejas en la realización. Peor antes de que pudiera decir nada Mycroft continuó- Te propongo que no seamos dos desconocidos que han quedado para follar por compasión el uno con el otro. Te propongo… ¿tal vez un juego de rol? -Greg cambio la expresión por una perpleja con las cejas elevadas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.- No me refiero el típico juego de rol sexual de bibliotecario estricto y alguien que ha devuelto los libros tarde!- Greg sonrió sin decir nada.- Quiero decir… Tal vez… ¿una pareja?

-¿una pareja?- la incredulidad no era de extrañar, llevabas a un desconocido a tu casa para echar un polvo y salia con un juego de roles.

-Quiero decir. Imagina que somos pareja, que hemos tenido una agradable cena de navidad juntos, después hemos salido a tomar una copa y ahora regresamos a casa… seria menos patético fingiendo eso… es solo una idea.

-¿quieres fingir por una noche que somos pareja?- Gregory le sonreía dulcemente y Mycroft ya sabia que había tomado una decisión.- Me gusta la idea.- Se acercó a acariciar un suave beso en la comisura del labio, casi una caricia mas que un beso adecuado.- Serás mi pareja por una noche, Myc.

Mycroft soltó un bufido ofendido por el diminutivo que fue cortado rápidamente por otro beso mas húmedo, mas pasional, y mas perfecto. Cuando se separaron Mycroft tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios brillantes y era obvio que Gregory era totalmente encantado con su aspecto.

-Si fueras mi pareja te llamaría Myc, o amor, o precioso… nunca Mycroft a no ser que fuera para reprenderte por algo que hubieras hecho.

Y con eso abrió la puerta del apartamento sin esperar una contestación de Mycroft.

 

*

El apartamento era pequeño y poco decorado. No había que ser un genio para saber que hacia poco que estaba habitado, por la linea blanquecina del dedo de Greg podías saber que se había separado recientemente y por eso esta nueva ubicación.

Mycroft entró en la vivienda como si hubiera entrado allí millones de veces, pero fijándose en cada detalle sin ser visto.

Greg colgó el abrigo en un perchero y le ayudo con su abrigo y lo colgó a su lado.

Ambos cayeron en una rutina tranquila. Dejando los zapatos debajo de cada abrigo y andando con pies con calcetines por el suelo enmoquetado de la vivienda.

Greg como buen anfitrión ofreció té y ambos se sentarón recogidos en el sofá de tres plazas.

Era extraño como simplemente actuando como si estuvieras en tu casa podías caer en realidad en una situación cómoda con un desconocido.

Greg puso los pies encima de la mesita del salón y Mycroft los subió al sofá. Pero no duraron mucho, porque Greg los cogió y los puso sobre su regazo, masajeando los empeines suavemente.

Había algo que parecía decir que esto era lo correcto, sin prisas por saltar el uno al otro aunque la tensión sexual se palpaba en el aire y en sus miradas.

Mycroft terminó su taza de té y cambio sus pies para apoyarse en Greg y este no perdió el tiempo rodeándole con su brazo y apretándole en su costado.

Encajaban. Como piezas de un puzle, como dos partes de un todo.

Mycroft nunca había estado a gusto con el contacto físico, y mucho menos con este contacto tan personal. Pero, nuevamente, esto era fuera de su carácter habitual, pero parecía lo correcto, lo que le faltaba, lo que nunca había tenido pero que se sentía bien. Porque hoy era la noche de probar lo que no había probado.

Greg estaba feliz de que alguien apreciara sus avances, que se dejara cuidar. A diferencia de los ligues ocasionales que eran solo sexo y después una corta despedida, y a diferencia de su ex mujer que le agobiaban las atenciones, Mycroft parecía ávido de ellas. Como un hombre sediento a quien se le tiende una botella de agua.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Y ese era el momento que habían esperado ¿o no lo era? ¿no era a lo que habían venido aquí en un primer momento? Y ahora parecía algo secundario. Pero el té caliente y el cuerpo caliente al lado de ellos no solo los había calentado y excitado, si no también adormilado y ahora sentían el peso de esas horas de trabajo acumuladas y su cuerpo pedía “cama” por tantos motivos que la idea sonaba a gloria en sus oídos.

Así que después de un asentimiento de Mycroft, Greg guió hacia el dormitorio con una mano cálida en la base de la espalda.

La cama estaba perfectamente hecha. En realidad Greg había tenido la idea de traer a alguien a casa esta noche desde primera hora de la mañana. Las sabanas estaban recién cambiadas, la casa estaba ordenada y limpia y no había cacharros en el fregadero. Todo esto era obvio para Mycroft, pero aunque se sentía como “uno al azar” no era como se sentía en realidad. No cuando Greg le giró y le besó y se desnudaron rápidamente y cayeron en la cama en una maraña de extremidades.

Greg besó cada pulgada de la piel pecosa que encontró, maravillándose con la palidez y suavidad, con la elegancia de las largas extremidades y hábiles dedos, con la abundancia de bello cobrizo en el pecho, con el tono rosado de los genitales de Mycroft. Porque era la palabra para describirlo, elegante, cobrizo y rosado. Y Greg se aseguró de venerar cada parte por separado y después en conjunto y volver a alabarlas de nuevo.

Cuando Mycroft era solo un lio jadeante y tembloroso Greg se apartó para mirar los profundos ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

-¿que posición prefieres?- Greg deseaba que la respuesta fuera “abajo”, pero él no era un neandertal, si Mycroft decidía ser el dominante él se dejaría.

Mycroft no dudó un segundo.

-Arriba, me encanta esta arriba.- Ok, eso parecía dejarlo claro.

Greg asintió mordiéndose el labio y sacó de la mesita de noche dos condones y un bote de lubricante.

Mycroft levantó una ceja ante los dos condones y Greg le sonrió.

-Me agradecerás después que no haya un lio en las sabanas limpias.

Eso pareció responder a la pregunta no formulada y Greg puso lubricante en su mano y la llevó a su parte de detrás… solo para ser parado por un Mycroft sorprendido que le sujetó la muñeca para que no siguiera.

-¿que haces?- Greg levantó una ceja perplejo.

-Prepararme, has dicho que querías arriba.

Las mejillas de Mycroft tomaron un adorable tono rosado que conjuntaba con su color de pelo.

\- Pensé que hablabas de otro tipo de posición.

O Dios! La mete de Greg comenzó a llenarse de escenas a cada cual mas caliente.

-Bien, yo también prefiero esa versión que tu te refieres. - Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Greg.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y acarició los muslos de Mycroft para que le diera acceso.

La preparación fue lenta y exhaustiva. El primer dedo fue casi sobrecogedor para ambos, Greg dio gracias de que sus vecinos tenían como mil años y estaban sordos como una tapia, porque Mycroft hacia los mas increibles sonidos mientras se agarraba a las sabanas para salvar su vida.

Un segundo dedo llegó y El pechó de Mycroft tartamudeó en una bocanada de aire.

\- respira profundamente, eso es…- Era maravilloso poder ver esto, ninguna mujer con la que había estado era tan sensible y no recordaba a sus novios de antes de su ex mujer tan agradecidos por un par de dedos en el culo.

Mycroft no podía respirar. Su polla no había sido tocada y ya estaba totalmente abrumado por las sensaciones. Cada terminación nerviosa chillaba y cada poro de su piel es como si tuviera un sudor frio… y era maravilloso. Nunca nadie había conseguido llevarlo al limite solo con un par de dedos, no podía esperar a cabalgar esa hermosa y gruesa polla.

-Ya casi está solo.. uno mas…- Greg tubo que apretar la base de la erección de Mycroft para que no viniera en el acto. Sus tres dedos eran mucho mas gruesos que los de Mycroft, y aunque solo con dos y un poco de tijera hubiera bastado para prepararlo quería ver el espectáculo solo un poco mas.

El anillo rosado brillante de lubricación y estirado al rededor de sus gruesos dedos era todo un espectáculo. Ver como entraban y salían cada vez con mas fluidez, desapareciendo en el interior cálido y sedoso… no podía esperar a sentir esa sensación al rededor de otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Oh Dios! Por favor! Por favor….- Mycroft no podía mas, aunque la mano en la base evitaba que llegara al orgasmo notaba como si fuera a partirse en dos, pero no era un sensación dolorosa pero si abrumadora.

Greg se apiadó de él y sacó sus dedos. Dio un condón a Mycroft para que se lo pusiera y abrió el otro con la mano limpia y con los dientes, rodándolo sobre su erección. Tubo que esperar a que Mycroft consiguiera coordinar sus manos temblorosas y rodarlo lentamente para no llegar por la sensación.

Mas lubricación sobre su erección y se situó entre las piernas poniendo las rodillas sobre sus hombros.

Pudo ver la expresión un poco defraudada del hombre bajo el y se agachó a besar los labio abusados por los mordiscos autoinflijidos para no gritar.

-Solo para empezar, precioso. Después dejaré que me cabalgues, lo prometo.

El gemido de Mycroft no se supo si fue por la declaración o por la lenta y profunda estocada de la erección de Greg en su interior.

Lento al principio, un balanceo de sus dos cuerpos moviéndose al unisono. Las largas piernas de Mycroft ondeando como mástiles sin banderas y sonidos de piel contra piel.

No era el rápido y vicioso que habían deseado… no sabían si era mejor o peor, pero se sentía… correcto, lo adecuado, lo que debía haber sido todas sus vidas.

-Gregory! No voy a durar mucho!- no era normal llegar sin tener ningún tipo de contacto en su pene, pero cada profunda estocada amasaba su próstata como Greg había amasado sus empeines en el sofá.

Greg salió a regañadientes volcándose sobre su espalda.

Mycroft no perdió el tiempo subiendo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y hundiéndose fácilmente hasta la base. Rodó las caderas amando la sensación en su interior, como mil descargas de placer en su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica que iba desde la base de la columna hasta sus brazos y piernas, como un escalofrió de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Greg miró embelesado como Mycroft disfrutaba de su polla en el interior, la cara de placer, el largo cuello estirado, el ancho pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración profunda. Mejor que cualquier escena de la mejor película porno que se hubiera hecho nunca. Era simplemente perfecto. No quería desconcertar al hombre en su placer, pero tenia que tocarlo para saber que era real, que no era un sueño.

Pasó las manos por su pecho bajando por sus costados evitando tocar la polla erecta, que aun estando en un condón se veía roja e hinchada, nada que ver con el tono rosado adorable del principio de la noche, ahora estaba de un rojo furioso que pedía ser lamido.

Mycroft salió de su ensimismamiento y empezó un bamboleo arriba y abajo casi hipnótico. Un ritmo pausado al principio que fue incrementándose rápidamente.

Greg podía ver porque era su posición preferida. Podía tener el ritmo y elegir como y cuando darse placer, usando a Greg solo como un instrumento para ello, pero estaba encantado de ser usado. La vista era aun mejor que antes. El pelo ligeramente húmedo se había rizado haciendo caer un rizo sobre la frente pecosa. La expresión de placer con la boca abierta en un grito mudo eterno. Las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el placer. Los brazos en tensión por el esfuerzo de apoyarse en el pecho o las piernas de Greg. Los muslos musculosos marcando cada fibra en tensión. Y esa erección furiosa ondeando arriba y abajo como un péndulo que luchaba contra la lei de la gravedad.

El momento se rompió cuando Mycroft frunció el ceño casi como si le doliera y abrió los ojos para mirarle fijamente.

-Gregory??- Era un suplica no una pregunta. Greg aun así asintió frenéticamente y Mycroft vino con un grito llenando el condón en las ráfagas brutales de su larguísimo orgasmo. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron al rededor de la erección de Greg exigiendo su liberación que fue arrancada sin previo aviso.

Ambos hombres quedaron derribados uno sobre otro aferrándose con brazos y piernas mientras los temblores de las repicas asaltaban sus cuerpos.

Greg no pensaba que hubiera llegado a la vez con nadie la primera vez y esto lo hacia mas increíble. Una compenetración de ese tipo con un desconocido… parecía que el juego de roles de ser pareja lo habían llevado hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Besó los cabellos cobrizos y acarició la espalda pecosa.

-Ey. ¿estas bien?- como respuesta un débil asentimiento y se encontró sonriendo con cariño al hombre en su pecho.

Después de zafarse del agarre consiguió una camisa del suelo y solo quitando ambos condones no necesitaban demasiada limpieza.

Mycroft estaba muy quieto, deseando que ese momento no terminara. Era en ese momento cuando debía vestirse y marcharse, terminar ese juego de “casitas” que había creado con Gregory… pero no deseaba hacerlo, no por el momento… solo un poco mas… solo un momento mas…

Lo bueno fue que Greg tampoco quería que terminada esa fantasía por el momento, y los tapó con el edredón para protegerlos del frio de la madrugada de navidad.

Se arremolinaron el uno con el otro en ese capullo cálido que habían creado de edredones y mentiras y fingieron, solo por un momento mas, que nadie tenia que abandonar el apartamento, porque estaban juntos con la persona que querían en su cama y apartamento compartido.

 

**

La mañana llegó inexorable. Pero ambos hombres no se movieron de los brazos del otro. Los dos sabían que estaba el otro despierto, y solo se acariciaban la piel con toques tristes, despedidas silenciosas de cada pulgada de piel que añorarían en las frías y solitarias noches.

Esto no era lo que tenia que pasar, no era lo que habían pensado al salir a tomar una copa y llevar a alguien en la noche.

Era mas de lo que habían pedido, y ahora no sabían que hacer con ello.

Mycroft separó su cara del pecho de Greg y le miró los ojos tristes chocolate fundido.

Podían ver el anhelo en los ojos del otro, no era un misterio que ambos lo querían.

-Quiero volver a verte.- La mirada chocolate perdió un poco del pesar y una leva sonrisa apareció.

-Yo también.. -Greg levantó la mano y le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

-Esto es una locura, no me conoces- Greg le cortó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Se como te gusta el té, se que no te gustan los diminutivos, se que trabajas para el gobierno y que me has mentido en tu puesto, se que te gusta que te amasen el empeine de los pies pero no los dedos, se que te gusta que te besen con lengua pero no que te invadan la boca, se que te gusta que acaricie tus piernas pero tienes cosquillas en los costados, se que tienes los pezones sensibles pero disfrutas si los lamo suavemente, se que tus ojos son el azul mas perfecto que he visto y quiero verlos siempre que pueda.

Mycroft pensaba que podía llorar, apretó los labios para evitarlo y cerro los ojos. Esto no podía ser real, pero lo era. Se lo recordaba el cuerpo bajo el que irradiaba calor como una estufa, la mano apretando en su espalda y los dedos ásperos acariciando su mejilla.

Dios, que quería esto, lo quería todos los días, cada hora cada minuto y cada segundo de su existencia. Quería sentirse valorado y querido, quería que le trataran como algo precioso que necesitaba ser mimado, quería que se le abrazara y se le besara y ser acariciada como si fuera una dama victoriana. Siempre y cuando fuera Greg quien lo hiciera.

Llamadas tenían que ser hechas y expedientes tenían que ser revisados, pero a no ser que Greg fuera un terrorista internacional, esto es lo que tendría.

Le dio una mirada intensa para hacerle ver que lo próximo que iba a decir no era una broma.

-Si hacemos esto no será una relación secreta. No puedo permitirme esta clase de secretos en mi posición. Prefiero lidiar con un pequeño escándalo de preferencias sexuales que intentar esconderlo y hacer de ello un arma contra mi.

Greg asintió con la cabeza intentando comprender en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero aunque Mycroft fuera el mismo 007, que iba a tenerlo en su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Puede que sea el primer detective inspector de New Scotland Yard en salir del armario, pero puedo luchar contra eso si puedo volver a verte.

Mycroft se inclinó a cerrar el trato con un dulce beso.

-¿Cuando podre volver a verte, Myc?- Mycroft hizo un análisis mental de su agenda.

-El jueves que viene. No tengo una noche libre hasta entonces.

-10 días…- Greg no quería parecer desanimado con las noticias. Pero no necesitaba toda un noche.-¿y media hora para un café?

Mycroft hizo como que pensaba muy duro pero le delató la sonrisa.

-mmmm Tal vez mañana, si lo tomamos en alguna zona cercana a Whitehall.

Greg se inclinó para poner un beso en la comisura de la sonrisa.

-¿Y después de mañana? ¿Cuando?

-mmmm tal vez después de mañana a la misma hora. Y es posible que el ida después también a la misma hora y el día después…

Y con cada fecha que Mycroft le daba Greg sonreía un poco mas y besaba la comisura de la sonrisa que se convirtió en una sonrisa abierta de los dos, y mas besos compartidos y rodar por la cama con una sonora carcajada de Greg y una risa en voz baja de Mycroft.

 

Si, no era lo que habían pensado para la noche de navidad, pero parece que Papá Noel tenia pensado regalarles un compañero, y esos regalos inesperados son los que mas ilusión te hacen en la vida.

 


End file.
